Ginger
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Ambruk di tengah jalan dengan pendarahan besar tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tapi... Itu hanya awalnya, kan, Lyon? Secangkir jahe, dibawah rintik hujan, bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Suasana yang hangat, ya? Bad summary! AU, oneshot. Fic permohonan maaf karena Ice Castle sampe sekarang masih belum bisa diupdate (


Lyvia kembaliii! *readers: yah, si rusuh balik lagi-_-

Setelah hiatus beberapa hari (atau beberapa minggu, ya? *lupa saking kelamaan ngilang), akhirnya Lyvia bisa publish fic baru di fandom ini. Kyaa, senangnya! XD

Ide buat fic ini udah muncul sejak banjir masih jadi '_trending topic_' di Jakarta, tapi karena beberapa faktor, fic ini baru bisa kepublish sekarang (padahal, niatnya mau dipublish langsung biar momennya masih fresh u,u)

Yah, anggap saja fic ini sebagai fic kenangan atas banjir yang baru selesai beberapa minggu ini (?)

Oke deh, langsung aja...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima, fic ini (c) Lyvia Fullbuster

**Genre:** General, Romance (tapi romancenya gak terlalu kerasa)**  
**

**Warning:** one-shot, AU, OOC, typo, ada selipan pelajaran IPA (semoga aja gak ngaco teorinya ._.v)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**.**

****Pedas, tapi tidak membakar lidah

Kehangatannya membangkitkan semangat bagi orang-orang yang menyukainya

Mungkin pendapat sebagian orang tentang jahe itu...

Sangat cocok untukmu

**.  
**

**Ginger**

_(Jahe)_

Sudah empat hari ini langit Kota Magnolia menangis. Akibatnya, banyak wilayah di kota itu yang dilanda banjir. Jaringan-jaringan primer di kota juga banyak yang rusak. Bisa dibilang, Kota Magnolia hampir lumpuh karena bencana 5 tahunan itu.

Sinyal milik beberapa operator telepon juga sedikit terganggu karena hujan lebat. Tentu saja ini cukup menyusahkan para pelanggan yang ingin segera memberi kabar penting pada kerabatnya.

Lyon adalah salah satu 'korban'nya. Sudah hampir setengah jam sinyal di ponselnya SOS. Padahal, dia harus segera memberitahukan keadaannya pada kantor intelijen tempatnya bekerja. Kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkannya untuk kembali ke 'markas'. Dia terluka berat di bagian kaki dan perut akibat konfrontasi dengan sindikat pengedar narkoba beberapa jam lalu.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, pria berambut kelabu itu berusaha menuju boks telepon umum terdekat. Walau tak dapat kembali ke 'markas' malam ini, setidaknya dia dapat mengabari atasannya bahwa dia berhasil menggagalkan aksi sindikat yang telah lama diburu itu.

"Nggh!" erangnya seraya memegang perutnya yang mengalami luka tusuk. Sebagai pertolongan pertama, dia menutup luka itu robekan kausnya. Darah memang tak keluar lagi karena lukanya telah ditutup, tapi itu hanya untuk sementara. Sekarang, luka itu kembali terasa sakit dan darah kembali menetes karena ikatan kausnya mulai mengendur.

Kaki kiri Lyon juga terluka. Meski hanya luka memar, rasanya tetap saja sakit. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, sulit baginya untuk bergerak walau sekedar melangkahkan kaki.

_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh jatuh sebelum orang-orang di 'markas' tahu informasi penting ini_, tekad Lyon dalam hati. Dia terus berusaha untuk mencapai boks telepon umum di ujung jalan Kiwi itu, tak peduli dengan darah yang semakin deras mengucur dari luka di perutnya.

_Ayolah, sedikit lagi!_

Lyon terus berjalan—lebih tepatnya, berjalan setengah merangak—sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ketika dirinya tinggal semeter lagi dari boks telepon itu, dia terjatuh. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Dengan nafas tersengal, Lyon berkata lirih, "T-Tolong a..ku.."

Dia tahu tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya saja kalah dengan suara hujan. Terlebih lagi, ini sudah malam. Jalanan tentu saja sepi di saat begini.

Walau tahu akan hal itu, dia masih berharap agar ada yang menolongnya. Ditengah-tengah harapan yang tipis itu, kedua mata Lyon terpejam …

* * *

"-ngun? Hei, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Lyon tak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia juga tak begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kan?" ulang suara itu lagi.

Lyon berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Ketika lensa matanya sudah fokus, terlihatlah sosok perempuan yang tak dikenalnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa...?"

"Oh, aku tahu kau pasti langsung bertanya siapa aku ketika bangun. Tapi sebaiknya, kau jangan banyak bicara dulu," potong perempuan itu. Dia lantas mengambil beberapa es batu dari mangkuk yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu dimasukkannya es itu ke handuk kecil. Kemudian, dia meletakkan handuk berisi es batu itu di kaki Lyon.

_Kompres dingin, ya..._, batin Lyon.

"Terimakasih, Nona," ucapnya dengan sopan.

'Nona' itu mengangguk. Disibakkannya poni yang menghalangi matanya agar dapat melihat wajah lelaki yang ditolongnya dengan jelas.

Lyon terpana ketika perempuan itu menyibakkan poninya. Dia seolah melihat lautan ketika menatap iris milik perempuan itu. Kulit putih pucatnya sangat indah, bak mutiara yang terpantul sinar mentari. Berkilau memancarkan keindahan yang hakiki.

"Um? Ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu, membuyarkan lamunan Lyon.

Sang lelaki agak salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, syukurlah. Au takut kau kenapa-kenapa karena penganganku untuk lukamu salah."

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu? Kau tahu kalau kompres dingin itu untuk luka memar di kakiku. Kau juga tahu cara menangani luka tusuk yang tepat hingga tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit bagi korban. Tak ada yang salah, kok."

Perempuan itu menaikkan alisnya. "He? Kau juga tahu soal itu?"

"_Just a little bit_," jawab Lyon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Toh dia bukan relawan. Dia hanya tahu dasar-dasar pertolongannya saja.

"Tapi kau hebat. Kau terpikir untuk menutup luka di perutmu dengan bajumu. Kau juga sanggup berjalan dengan luka seperti itu. Orang biasa pasti sudah ambruk duluan."

Lyon tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga hebat. Kau tahu penanganan pertama untuk luka seperti ini. Apa kau seorang relawan, Nona?"

"Relawan? Bukan! Hanya saja... Aku pernah belajar dasar-dasar kepalangmerahan dulu," jelasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil 'Nona'. Namaku Juvia, panggil saja begitu. Maaf karena tidak langsung memberitahumu tadi."

"Baiklah, Juvia. Terimakasih karena sudah mengobati lukaku. Rasanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit sekarang."

"Bukan masalah. Tapi, kau sampai terluka seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bertarung dengan seorang penjahat. Hanya itu," jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak mau orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini tahu profesinya. Hal ini demi keamanannya juga.

"Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau ini pendekar?! Kalau ada pernjahat, lapor saja ke polisi, jangan dihakimi sendiri!" ujar Juvia dengan gaya seperti ibu yang menasihati anaknya.

"Ah, ya! Aku kan sudah memberitahu namaku padamu. Sekarang, boleh kutahu siapa namamu!"

"Lyon. Panggil saja Lyon," jawab sang lelaki. "Juvia, boleh aku tahu di mana ini?"

"Ini di kamar flatku."

"Kamar flatmu? Kau... tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Di ruangan ini, ya. Tapi kukasihtahu saja, gedung ini cukup banyak penghuninya. Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku kalau kau tak mau dihajar oleh sesama penghuni gedung ini."

Lyon tertawa kecil. "Kau cewek aneh! Ngomong seperti itu justru membuat lelaki merasa 'tertantang' untuk melakukan 'macam-macam' hal itu!"

"Jadi, kau termasuk salah satu yang merasa 'tertantang' itu, ya? Coba saja kalau berani! Dengan luka seperti itu, tentu akan sulit bagimu untuk bergerak. Paling-paling kau langsung tersungur begitu kupukul titik lukamu," tantang Juvia. Dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Gimana jika aku membawa pistol atau senjata jarak jauh lain? Pertahanan fisik biasa tentu tidak bisa menahan peluru, kecuali jika kau ini manusia super," kata Lyon. Bukan maksudnya memojokkan Juvia. Dia hanya ingin tahu seberapa pandai lawan bicaranya itu beradu argumen dengannya.

"Kau yakin, hanya manusia super yang kebal peluru?" balas Juvia sambil tersenyum sinis. "Nyatanya, hal itu dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Tubuh manusia terdiri 90% air yang rumus kimianya H2O. Itu artinya, di dalam air masih ada unsur hidrogen. Jika manusia tinggal di daerah sekitar sumber magnet alami, dia mungkin bisa tahan terhadap peluru. Kenapa? Karena magnet akan menempel kuat pada hidrogen. Jadi, peluru yang ada campuran hidrogennya tidak melukai orang tersebut. Bisa jadi, peluru itu malah menempel di tubuh orang itu."

Lyon tertegun mendengar penjelasan yang benar-benar sesuai harapannya itu. Memang, peristiwa yang sering disangkutpautkan dengan hal-hal gaib itu nyatanya dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Mirisnya, tidak semua orang tahu tentang hal ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia lalu bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa tepuk tangan?" tanya Juvia. Alis sebelah kirinya terangkat karena heran.

"Apa itu salah? Aku tepuk tangan sebagai wujud penghargaanku padamu. Jarang sekali ada remaja seusiamu yang tahu soal itu."

Pipi pucat itu seketika berubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan. Dia nampak salah tingkah karena ucapan sang lelaki.

_Manis sekali_, batin Lyon, sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar atas apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya.

Suasana terkesan canggung untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya seperti salah tingkah karena perbuatan masing-masing. Namun, suasana canggung itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab Juvia segera menetralkan suasana dengan ucapannya,

"Su.. Sudah jangan ngomong macam-macam dulu, deh! Kamu kan, belum pulih-pulih amat!"

Dia lantas mengambil gelas yang terletak di atas meja kecil tempat dia menaruh mangkuk es batu. Gelas itu terbuat dari kaca, sehingga Lyon dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada cairan yang mengisi gelas itu. Dia menebak-nebak cairan apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu.

"Ini jahe susu, minuman yang paling tepat dan paling sehat disajikan saat cuaca dingin seperti sekarang ini. Walau sama-sama menghangatkan tubuh, minuman ini berbeda dengan teh atau kopi, sebab tidak mengandung kafein, fruktosa dan bahan-bahan yang dapat merusak metabolisme karena terbuat dari bahan alami. Minumlah selagi hangat," jelas Juvia, seolah tahu pertanyaan apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikiran lawan bicaranya.

"Jahe susu?" ulang Lyon. Dia nampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum berkata, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku kurang suka jahe."

"Kurang suka jahe?" giliran si _bluenette_ yang mengulang perkataan Lyon. "Jangan bilang kau nggak suka jahe karena pedas."

"Sayangnya, aku berniat mengatakan hal itu," jawab Lyon kalem. Memang, salah satu alasannya menolak tawaran minum itu karena dia kurang suka dengan segala makanan atau minuman yang bisa membuat _papilla_ lidahnya berdiri. Namun sebenarnya, ada satu alasan yang lebih utama. Sebagai seorang agen, sudah pasti dia memiliki banyak musuh. Meski tidak mau menaruh curiga, tetap saja dia harus berhati-hati. Memangnya, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau Juvia bukanlah seorang mata-mata dari musuh yang ditugaskan memberi obat tertentu pada minuman yang dia sebut 'jahe susu' itu?

"Hah, berarti kau cowok cengeng!"

Telinga Lyon menegak begitu mendengar kata terakhir yang baru saja diucapkan Juvia. "Maksudmu?!"

"Aku masih maklum kalau kau nggak suka pedas cabai, tapi kalau pedas jahe, itu lain soal! Jahe itu pedasnya menghangatkan, bukan membakar! Masa' kau nggak suka?!"

"Terus kenapa? Masalah gitu, buatmu? Aku suka atau nggak kan, bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh, itu masalah buatku," bantah Juvia. "Yahh, memang bukan masalah besar, sih.. Tapi tetap saja masalah. Bagiku, mengabaikan orang yang ditolong padahal dia belum pulih sepenuhnya sama saja dengan tidak sepenuh hati menolong. Daripada orang itu sakit lagi karena pengobatan yang setengah-setengah, mendingan gak usah nolong aja dari awal."

Mata elang sang detektif muda membelalak. Opini Juvia sukses membuatnya _speechless_ beberapa detik. "Kau tidak mengabaikanku. Buktinya, kau sukses membuatku baikan..."

"Kenapa sih, kamu _ngeyel_ banget jadi orang?! Walau mulutmu bilang begitu, belum tentu tubuhmu merasakan hal yang sama! Suhu tubuhmu bahkan hampir sama dinginnya dengan suhu _freezer_-ku!" potong Juvia. Tanpa menunggu balasan Lyon, dia langsung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda berambut _spike_ itu.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat sang pemuda terkejut. Dia hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya saking kagetnya.

"Nga.. Ngapain kau..!?"

"Diamlah! Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Perbedaan suhu tubuhmu dengan suhu tubuhku! Masih mau berkilah, hah?"

Lyon menelan ludah. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa ini memang suhu tubuh Juvia yang hangat, ataukah suhu tubuhnya yang mendadak menghangat karena aliran darahnya menuju kepala meningkat sebagai efek dari emosinya yang berubah? Emosinya yang berubah karena 'serangan' tiba-tiba Juvia?

Sang empunya kamar melepaskan dahinya dari dahi laki-laki di hadapannya. Diambilnya gelas berisi jahe susu dan sendok teh. Disendokkannya minuman penghangat tubuh itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Hmmm, hangaat! Nikmaat! Benar-benar membangkitkan semangat! Orang yang kehilangan banyak tenaga sepertimu harus mencobanya," katanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit memaksa. "Ayo! Minum ini agar staminamu pulih kembali!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau..."

"Pokoknya, kamu harus minum! Ayo, buka mulutmu! Biar kusuapkan! Aaaa..!" Juvia menyendokkan minuman itu ke mulut tamunya dengan paksa, tak peduli meski tamunya itu berontak.

Sebenarnya, Lyon juga tak mau bermain kucing-kucingan dengan cewek yang belum dikenalnya, tapi dia juga tak mau nyawanya terancam karena terbuai dengan tingkah Juvia. Meski begitu, dia tahu, Juvia pasti akan terus memaksanya, tak peduli sebanyak apapun dirinya mengelak. Dia pun mengambil keputusan,

"O.. Oke, aku akan meminumnya.. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku mengajukan permohonan padamu?"

"Apa? Aku akan mengabulkannya, selama itu bukan permohonan yang sulit untuk kupenuhi!"

"Umm, bukan permohonan yang sulit sih, tapi, mungkin sedikit merepotkanmu."

"Hh, sudahlah! Cepat katakan!"

"Apa kau tahu di mana ranselku?"

* * *

"Haah, kau itu, yaa.. Benar-benar protektif sama diri sendiri! Apa kau pikir aku akan meracunimu?"

Lyon menghentikan sejenak aktifitas minum dari cangkir pribadinya. "Yaah, apa salahnya dengan itu? Toh aku nggak tahu siapa dirimu. Kurasa, kau juga harus bertindak seperti itu sebagai seorang gadis."

"Begitukah?" tanya Juvia, sesaat sebelum dia menyeruput kembali jahe susunya. Tadinya, itu dia buatkan untuk Lyon, tapi karena Lyon meminta agar dia membuat lagi jahe susu di cangkir pribadinya, akhirnya dia pun meminum jahe susu yang sudah terlanjur dibuat itu. Yaah, daripada mubazir...

"Saranmu kupertimbangkan. Habisnya, tingkah seperti itu lumayan mencurigakan, lho.. Seperti seorang mata-mata saja."

_Itu memang pekerjaanku, Juvia_, batin Lyon. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil, hingga lawan bicaranya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tersenyum.

Dia menyeruput kembali susu jahe yang dibuat Juvia untuknya. Aroma khas yang menguar dari minuman itu benar-benar membuat semangatnya bangkit. Indera pengecapnya menari-nari ketika minuman itu lewat di atasnya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Lyon. Memang rasanya pedas, tapi seperti kata Juvia, pedasnya menghangatkan, bukan membakar seperti pedas cabai. Kehangatan itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika minuman itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya, memberikannya sebuah tenaga baru. Oh, mungkin baru kali ini dia beranggapan bahwa rasa pedas itu tidak selamanya buruk.

"Sepertinya, hujan sudah berhenti, ya? Itu tandanya, aku harus segera pamit dari sini."

Alis sang _bluenette_ terangkat sebelah karena heran. "Kau yakin? Ini masih pukul 02.30 malam, susah mencari kendaraan jam segini. Kalaupun ada, pasti jarang yang mau menarik penumpang. Hujannya kan, baru berhenti. Masih banyak jalan-jalan yang tergenang dan sulit dilalui."

Sang detektif muda menyeruput minuman di cangkirnya hingga tetes terakhir sebelum menjawab, "Tenang saja. Aku siap mencari kendaraan walau sesulit apapun. Tenagaku kan, sudah terisi berkat minuman buatanmu."

"J-jangan berkata berlebihan," ujar Juvia dengan pipi memerah. "Itu hanya jahe yang kurebus dengan gula lalu kuseduh dengan susu kental manis. Padahal tadinya aku ingin membuat wedang, tapi karena aku kekurangan bahan, akhirnya hanya jadi seperti itu."

"Tak masalah. Biarpun sederhana, tapi khasiatnya tetap tinggi. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah membuatnya untukku."

"Aaa, itu sudah kewajibanku. Kan, aku sudah bilang, aku tak suka menolong orang setengah-setengah..."

"...daripada menolong orang setengah-setengah, lebih baik tak usah menolongnya dari awal, kan?" sambung Lyon. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, itu kau tahu! Umm, jadi, kau mau pergi sekarang, nih? Lukamu gimana?"

"Kan, sudah diatasi olehmu," sahut Lyon. "Semuanya sudah terasa lebih baik. Terimakasih banyak!"

"Ya," jawab sang pemilik kamar dengan canggung. Nampaknya, sang pemuda juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sungguh aneh, memang. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berbicara dengan akrab, sekarang mereka malah membenamkan diri dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Umm, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, ya, Juvia," ucap Lyon, memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Ya.."

Dengan canggung, sang pemuda bersurai keperakan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan. Ketika dirinya tengah memutar kenop pintu untuk membukanya, Juvia membuka suara,

"Apa kau mau kuantarkan sampai pintu keluar gedung ini?"

Lyon menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Ini sudah malam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku pergi."

"Heh, kau meremehkanku, ya? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya berpikir kau lebih aman berada di sini daripada di luar sana.."

"Haah, ya sudah. Aku berharap kau nggak nyasar, sebab ini lorong di gedung ini cukup banyak, tapi, kalau kau ikuti petunjuk jalan atau bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar, kau pasti bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Tak usah takut, walau sudah larut malam, gedung ini masih tetap ramai, kok."

"Memangnya siapa yang takut?" Lyon terkekeh geli. Sifat _motherlike_ milik Juvia nampaknya sudah akut, sampai-sampai mengkuatirkan cowok yang bahkan usianya lebih tua darinya.

"Arghh, kau itu yaa! Dikhawatirkan bukannya senang malah ngeledekin!"

"Kata siapa aku nggak senang? Aku senang, kok, karena dikhawatirkan olehmu," ujar Lyon. Ucapannya sukses membuat Juvia _speechless_ dengan pipi merona.

"Ya sudah. Aku pamit, ya, Juvia."

"Tunggu."

"Apalagi?"

"Anu.. Kalau ketemu penjahat, jangan dihakimi sendiri. Lapor polisi aja, daripada kamu luka-luka begitu..," kata Juvia, sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Lyon tersenyum mendengarnya. _Mana bisa begitu, aku ini kan yang membantu mereka_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengulanginya, tapi kalau keadaannya mendesak, mau gimana lagi?"

"Ap—!"

"Haha, tentu itu kalau keadaannya sudah _benar-benar_ mendesak," kata Lyon lagi. Dia menekankan suaranya pada kata benar-benar.

Dilihatnya sang perempuan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum dia kembali ke 'medan perang'nya. Entah kenapa, sebagian dari dirinya masih menginginkannya untuk terus bercengkerama dengan Juvia. Dia tahu kalau itu hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan, karenanya, dia kembali membalik tubuhnya, menghadap pintu keluar flat.

"Yak, baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati.."

Ekor matanya berusaha menangkap sosok gadis berambut biru sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekilas, dilihatnya sang gadis menatapnya sendu.

Nurani sang detektif muda mengatakan bahwa Juvia sebenarnya masih ingin membunuh waktu dengannya, sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Cepat-cepat sang detektif menepis dugaan itu.

Ditutupnya pintu flat perlahan. Dia menghela nafas. Gejolak emosi yang dia rasakan benar-benar aneh. Gejolak yang tak bisa dijelaskan lewat logika. Entah apa namanya, yang jelas Lyon belum pernah merasakan yang seabstrak ini selama 26 tahun hidupnya.

_Apa ini perasaan yang lazim bagi para pemuda?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Meski masih tak mampu menjabarkannya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dengan emosi yang tak menentu, dia langkahkan kakinya. Mungkin, dia bisa menemukan penjelasan yang pasti di perjalanan atau di tempat kerjanya.

Satu hal yang dia tahu ...

Rasa pedas itu tidak selamanya buruk.

* * *

Gimanaaa?

Abal, kah? Terlalu OOC, kah? Feel-nya kurang kerasa, kah? Ditunggu reviewnyaa.

Saya dapat ide fic ini pas lagi minum susu jahe (yang instan sih, habis gak bisa buat sendiri). Yahh, menurut saya, susu jahe emang minuman yang enak diminum pas cuaca dingin, selain teh dan susu tentunya.

Saya minta maaf pada para pembaca Ice Castle, entah itu yang ngasih review atau cuma jadi _silent reader _karena sampe sekarang saya masih belum bisa ngelanjutin itu fic. Anggaplah fic ini sebagai fic permohonan maaf saya pada kalian (sama2 AU, kan? Tapi ini nggak multichap, jadi kalian gak perlu jamuran nungguin lanjutannya karena ini udah langsung complete).

Saya juga berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview 2 fic dgn pair LyVia saya sebelumnya. Terimakasih, walau kata-kata kalian hanya sedikit, tapi itu benar-benar membangkitkan semangat! Saya tentu berharap, kalian juga memberi review di fic ini.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan..

Review, pleaseeee..

Kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu, tapi tidak dengan flame yang isinya cuma ejekan ngalor ngidul.

Sign,

Lyvia Fullbuster

(Mari ramaikan fic dgn pair LyVia di fandom FTIndo! ^o^)


End file.
